A Much Needed Break
by Izanagi45
Summary: Taking a much needed vacation from working and being Team leader, Dick ends up at the cave to relax. Zatanna shows up and they decide relax together. What happens when their relaxing wakes up Conner though? YJ SMUT THREESOME DickxZatannaxConner


**A/N - Wow I felt hella dirty the entire time I typing this but here it is. My first YJ SMUT threesome. I actually had a lot of fun doing it. I'm not sure if I'm only going to make this a one-shot though. I can only type these late night because this is dialogue that you don't want a sibling reading while you go out for a snack. Just letting you know now, the first half is just some conversation to ease into the sex, so it will be just a little slow but then it picks up and you'll basically be reading porn. And I'm letting you know that anything goes in this story. This is not a story meant for young children at all which is why it for sure 'Rated M' You've been warned. **

**I don't own Young Justice or any of the DC Universe Characters that were used to make this fanfic. **

Vacation time was absolutely great. Dick had been having an adventure downtown in Gotham City all day. It had been just him and his motorcycle all day. No calls on his cell phone saying that someone screwed up in buying out a company, and no buzzes on his comm. saying that someone had been injured on a mission. The Team had been doing well the last few years, and had managed to accumulate some new members, while at the same time losing some old ones. After a much needed talking to from Wally and Alfred; Dick decided that he was completely pushing himself too hard for no reason and sooner or later he was going to burn out. A vacation was the best thing for him right now. Suddenly the comm. in his ear beeped and he pulled out a Bluetooth so it wouldn't seem like he was talking to himself.

"Hey Brucie boy," said Dick walking into a liquor store. "What can I do for you on this glorious summer day?"

"Report to the Cave for a mission," came Batman's voice.

"Oh no can do sir, today is the first day of my week off."

"That wasn't a request."

"I know what that tone means I lived with you for nearly ten years. But I'm taking a vacation this week. You have a new little birdie anyways and he's a little rusty. Tim needs the practice, so send him out."

"Dick, I said NOW!"

"Fine but I'm just warning so you aren't blindsided. Alfred told me to inform you that if you make me go to the Cave for missions, or do any kind of work at the company on my week off; you're going to have hell to pay when you get home."

"You wouldn't dare tell Alfred!"

"Try me."

Dick smiled as he heard a snarl of frustration on the other end. Alfred was Batman's Kryptonite for sure.

"Fine," came the Dark Knight's growl. "Enjoy your week off!"

The call ended and Dick sighed. Bruce was going to be in a crab ass mood for the next few days now because he hadn't gotten his way. He was such a spoiled rich kid with issues. But that was Daddy Bats for you. Dick although being underage had no problem getting alcohol. He was a billionaire's son, not to mention he had other ways of getting things that he wanted too. Dick winked and grabbed his crotch at the blond cashier Tanya on his way out making her blush. After one night of eating her pussy out, and fucking her brains in behind the counter, he could always come to this store and get alcohol even though he wasn't 21. He couldn't count the times he had sex with her. Tanya's boss Annie caught them once, and ten minutes after Dick explained there was always room for one more, they were having a threesome. Tanya never even asked for his ID card unless there was a crowd and even then she still lied. He would for sure need to "visit" her during his vacation.

Dick hopped on his motorcycle and before putting on his helmet; he saw the red haired buff ass Matt Williamson. Dick made eye contact, winked, and grabbed his crotch at Matt too causing the guy to blush. Matt sexually ran his tongue over his lips and gave Dick the "call me" signal with his hands. Matt's father owned Gotham City's largest museum and he worked there on weekends. Two nights ago, Dick and Matt had nearly gotten caught by a security guard in the Hall of Wax having sex. Dick was moaning extremely loud as Matt fucked him from behind. It wasn't his fault he was a screamer by nature. Getting caught having sex with Matt would've earned him a Batglare for probably a year if it had been published in the newspaper.

_"Billionaire's son and Museum owner's son making history in the Wax House"_

It was no secret to anyone who knew Dick that he was bisexual. He was gladly open and pretty much willing to fuck anyone his species and legal, Male or Female didn't matter to him. He put on his leather coat with the Nightwing emblem on the back, placed his helmet on his head, revved up his bike, and headed to Happy Harbor.

**"Recognized Nightwing B01"**

Dick loved hearing the computer call out his new codename. It was fun being Robin all those years, but finally as Nightwing he was taking steps to become his own person that wasn't in Bruce's overwhelming shadow. He looked at his watch and finally noticed that it was about 9. All of the younger teammates would be either home or going home at the moment. No one liked to stay at the Cave like the old days. That was okay though, the new kids tended to ask way too many questions especially Garfield. Dick walked from room to room looking for company, but no one was here. Then in the kitchen he heard a door close. He walked back into it and saw Conner in a white undershirt and some Superman boxers making PB&J sandwiches. Every cut muscle could be seen on Conner's tanned body.

"Sup bro," he said drinking a glass of milk. "How goes the vacation?"

"The vacation goes great," said Dick. "Slept in late this morning, going to bed late tonight, going to be out partying most of this week. Sex, sex, sex, sex... vacation is going great Supey and it's only Monday."

"You're going to catch a rash or something one of these days Mr. sex, sex, sex."

"Please I have threesomes at least twice a week and haven't caught anything yet. How was the mission today?"

"Oh it went fine, until we got back to the cave. You might want to hurry and return as Team Leader because I know that the rookies hate it when I'm in charge. La'Gaan tried getting mouthy with me and said it was my fault that M'Gann and I broke up."

"Wait what do you mean he tried?"

"Like I said he tried talking shit to me, but it didn't work out so well for him. As soon as he got ready to say 'your fault' I punched him in his fucking mouth and knocked out three of his damn teeth. Aquaman was pretty pissed at me, but once I explained what happened to Clark he agreed with me. He told me next time I should throw a net on the bastard so he'll really feel like a fish."

Dick sighed at the pun. He was happy that Clark and Conner had finally gotten on speaking terms these last five years. However, the one thing the two Kryptonians had in common was that they were the most immature pair ever when they got together. And they were hella annoying. No one was immune to their pranks, except Batman because they knew he'd pull Kryptonite out on them.

"Uh Conner shouldn't you be walking around with I don't know... pants?"

"For what reason? I'm the only one who stays here at night for the most part and we both know the sight of me half naked isn't bothering you in the slightest."

Dick laughed. Conner was the first person he had opened up about with his sexuality three years ago. Dick had been feeling extremely nervous all day. He was expecting the clone to judge him but he gave the best advice.

"What is important is your happiness," Conner had told him. "You live your life for you and no one else. It doesn't matter what Wally thinks… It doesn't matter what Zatanna thinks… and most important it doesn't matter what Batman thinks. Whatever makes you happy is what's important. Just know that you'll always have my full support Dick no matter what you're sexuality is." That conversation was probably why he considered Conner his second best friend after Wally.

"Can I get a bite of one of those sandwiches Supey," asked Dick hopefully.

Conner grabbed his plate with a napkin and while walking away said," uh hell no. But you're welcome to have a bite of your own sandwich after you make it yourself." Dick shook his head as he heard the clones room door slam shut. Conner could give great advice, but he was still a hardass after all these years.

**"Recognized Zatana Zatara 25"**

The former Team member walked into the cave. She was wearing a red turtle neck with tight black jeans that showed off every curve that she had gained over the five year period.

"Eww what are you doing here," she said mockingly. "Last time I checked we had a no ugly people allowed inside the Cave rule."

"Well I was looking for a pretty girl to sleep with tonight," said Dick. "Sadly I don't see any in here. Do you know where I can find one?"

"Touché, who else is here?"

"Conner, he's in his room watching TV. What are you doing tonight? You look like you're headed to a sexy party."

"I had plans to go and catch a play with a friend, but she had to cancel, so now I don't know. I'll probably relax here for a while and then go home."

"Care to catch up if you're not to busy?"

"What no work tonight?"

"Nope I'm on vacation and whoring my life away right now."

Zatanna winked at him and they headed to the kitchen. She brought out a bowl of chopped up fruit and he poured the alcohol. They had gotten past the failed dating, and were now the best of friends.

"So how's life," she asked drinking her margarita.

"Never better," admitted Dick. "Team Leader, Vice President of a company my daddy runs, I'd say everything is going really good. What about you? Are you getting along better with Doctor Fate?"

"You mean Nabs?"

"Nabs?"

"My pet name for Nabu even though he hates it. I wont lie I hated the fact he was possessing my father at first. But after some of the shit I've seen working with the JL, the world does need Doctor Fate. And he isn't so bad either, he's a real sweetheart. He lets me see my father every weekend. Although when I started really dating in high school I was getting a double dose of 'I don't like him', 'I'm going to set his car on fire', and 'if you get pregnant I'm not even going to use magic. I'm just going to get a shotgun'."

"Does Nabu even know what a shotgun is?"

"He almost shot my ex-boyfriend Jack with it one night from my window."

"Well I'm glad they loved me."

"Wrong, they hated you the most; they thought you corrupted me."

"If memory serves correctly, I corrupted you in this very kitchen once on the counter."

Zatanna blushed and said," I'm sure you've corrupted a lot of people, both women and men, in a lot of places and different positions Richard Grayson. I don't know how you can work so hard and still have to be such a whore."

"No need to use the 'W' word, and you forget Zatanna Zatara, I'm not cheap."

"Oh yeah that's right I'm sorry; I forgot you come free." They both burst out laughing and after finishing her margarita Zatanna stood up and stretched. "Well it's getting late and I don't feel like going home," she said seductively. "I think I might just stay here tonight, and do something productive."

"Oh you will huh," said Dick. "Well that's good, maybe we can have breakfast in the morning."

"Cut the crap Dick, and let's just get our freak on."

"Cut what crap? I don't know what you're talking about. And who said anything about us freaking?"

"Stop playing hard to get you asshole!"

"I don't even know what you're talking about Zatanna. I think I shall retire to my room now."

"You're such an asshole."

"I know."

And with that, the fun began. Dick grabbed Zatanna roughly by her face and kissed her hard. It had been about 2 months since he kissed her like this. They may have been broken up, but they were the perfect fuck buddies. After two years of dating they knew each others bodies inside and out; and they knew each others likes and dislikes. Dick lifted her into the bridal position and carried her slowly to his room all the while his tongue was swimming on hers. They got in the room and he gently placed her on the bed and took off his shirt to reveal his bare chest. Ladies loved this most about him. After growing damn near a foot and taking weight training lessons from Conner, his body was every woman's dream.

Zatanna playfully started at his neck kissing it. And then slowly but very sensually, she ran her tongue from his neck to his navel three times in a row. He could feel the 8.5 bulge in his pants growing harder and harder every time her tongue moved. Dick grabbed her and playfully pushed her on the bed and climbed on top of her. They made out for few minutes and then he just began to suck her neck causing her to moan loudly. He knew that Zatanna would have a ton of hickeys in the morning. She flipped them over and was now on top. Dick sat up and removed her sweater and her red bra with her D-cups inside were revealed. He buried his face right in her cleavage causing her to squeak with pleasure. Slowly he licked her breasts over and over again driving them both crazy with pleasure. He could feel his dick ready to burst out his jeans. She pressed their lips together again and then pushed him back down. Zatanna ran her red finger nails down his chest like they were claws and pinched his nipples causing him to shudder. She kissed him, then ran her tongue down his chest again. But this time she went past to his navel to his jeans. Zatanna quickly unbuttoned them and slid them down.

"Batman boxers," she exclaimed. "There's a surprise. I thought that you were trying to get out of his shadow?"

"So are we talking about my underwear or doing the nasty," replied Dick. "I'd much prefer the latter because it results in me fucking you to get my rocks off."

Zatanna's response came when she removed his boxers and began jacking him off. He put his head back in ecstasy. Every stroke got him closer and closer to bursting. Finally she stopped and began running her tongue up and down his hardened prick. Dick squeezed his sheets. Finally not wanting to come and end things so fast; he pulled Zatanna up and kissed her. Dick switched places with her and took off her pants and that was when her red panties were shown. Dick grabbed them with his teeth and tore them off revealing her trimmed wet cunt. Zatanna got ready to yell at him but he immediately placed his tongue inside her pussy and swirled it. If there was one thing he was skilled at it was oral on both sexes. Every time he plunged his tongue into Zatanna, she moaned and got wetter and hotter. He inserted two fingers into her and was licking her at the same time.

"Oh god," she whispered rubbing her tits together. "Fucking right there Dick."

Zatanna was crying out extremely loud; he gave her one last slow lick and stood up. He was already covered in sweat and they hadn't even got to the real fun stuff yet. Zatanna grabbed him by his member and placed it fully in her mouth this time. Her mouth was absolutely perfect in every aspect. Constricting and wet. Dick was moving his hips back and forth and hitting the back of her throat each time. Once or twice he hit her tonsils. He jumped slightly when he felt two of Zatanna's fingers go inside of his ass and begin moving back and forth.

"Shit Zee," he cried. "You are awesome at finger fucking."

He was groaning so much in pleasure and then he felt a throbbing in his cock, that was coming faster and faster. He was about to cum, and cum hard any second. Zatanna felt it too; she pushed him back onto the bed on his back and continued blowing him while running her hands over his body. He could feel his dick pulsating. She was about ten head bobs from away from making him really happy when the door flew open. Or rather it was kicked open; Conner was standing in the doorway and he didn't look happy at all.

"Oh my god can you two keep it down," he yelled. "I'm trying to sleep! I don't know if you've both forgotten, but I have SUPER FUCKING HEARING!"

They both looked at him, then each other, then burst out laughing.

"Sorry about that Supey," said Dick sitting up putting a pillow over himself. "We were so busy that I forgot you were here man."

"You could've knocked first Conner," said Zatanna covering her chest up. "We would've heard you through the door."

"Yeah well I was a little too pissed to knock," admitted the Kryptonian folding his arms. "I needed to make a point."

"Well dude, we'll try to keep it down." Dick nodded his head and grabbing her by the hair he shoved Zatanna's mouth back upon his cock, so she could continue. Conner grumbled, rolled his eyes and turned around.

"You could've waited until I left to do that Dick," he growled.

"No…I…couldn't," moaned Dick in pleasure.

"Why does she have her mouth on you anyways?"

"Uh because she's fucking good at it!" Dick gasped in pleasure, thrusted upward, and held Zatanna's head down for a second before letting her up. She released a pool of saliva from her mouth onto his pelvis area.

"Not into blowjobs Conner," asked Zatanna seductively.

"I wouldn't know," he replied still looking away. "M'Gann and I never did Oral Sex on one another. We always just jumped straight into screwing."

"Well that explains why you're always so grouchy," said Dick. "It is a man's right to have one."

"No it's not," said Zatanna.

"Yeah well enjoy," said Conner grabbing the door. "And keep the fucking noise level down please."

"_Emoc kcab,"_ cried Zatanna. Conner took a few steps backwards, about faced, and walked towards them.

"I hate it when you use magic on me Zatanna," he said with a glare.

"Well I don't have any Kryptonite, but I'm sure Dick does."

"What do you want?

Before he could stop her, Zatanna jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips. Conner's eyes grew really wide but he didn't stop her. Dick smiled and started to jack himself off slowly while watching.

"Uh Zatanna," said Conner stopping their kissing and panting really hard. "What're you doing?"

"I'm apologizing for waking you."

"Um... you don't have to do that."

"I want to, I'll even give you blowjob."

"Again... Zatanna you don't... uh have to do that."

"Conner, can you do me a favor please?"

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Uh... okay sure what is it?"

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me, or I'll turn you into a roach."

"Okay."

She pressed her lips to his again and this time he didn't stop her. Eventually they fell back onto the bed. Dick could see Conner's toes curling as he just went along with the flow. She took off his undershirt and began the same licking method on him she'd used on Dick, neck to navel; all while rubbing the clone through his underwear. He could hear Conner's grunts of pleasure. Finally Zatanna got to his Superman boxers, and pulled them down. Conner was completely shaven down there no pubes at all, must've been a Super clone thing but that wasn't what caught Dick's attention. Zatanna was now jacking Conner's whopping 10 incher. Now Dick was super confused as to why Conner was always a crab ass, because with that fucking eel attached to his body he should've always been happy. He watched jealously as Zatanna placed Conner's dick in her mouth and struggled to get it all down. Finally tired of being on the sidelines, he stood up and walked behind Zatanna and began to eat her out again. Now they were in a full fledged threesome. Dick was licking Zatanna up and down from her cunt to her ass and had two fingers inside of her at the same time, while she gave Conner his first blowjob. The Kryptonian had caught on quick and was moving her head up and down with his hands causing her to gag.

Ha she was such an amateur thought Dick. Only a pro like him could suck something that big without gagging at all. After one last lick to the sorceress' pussy, he climbed onto the bed.

"Room for one more," he said with a grin.

Dick could see that Conner was nervous about letting a dude touch him down there, but either this would work or it wouldn't. Slowly, Dick took Conner from Zatanna and placed the monster cock in his mouth, cupped his balls, and rubbed his asshole. He heard Conner moan a lot louder from pleasure than when Zatanna was blowing him. Dick went from the bulging tip, to the end of the shaft all at once completely deepthroating it. He could feel the back of his throat getting slammed hard. The clone gripped a fistful of Dick's hair and began face fucking him. His cock hitting the back of Dick's throat each time, and his balls slapping on under his chin. Dick swallowed Conner one more time, but this time Conner held the back of his head down and Dick's face was pressed into his pelvis. After about thirty seconds Dick was let up and a ton of saliva released out his mouth.

"Fucking hell," was all Conner could utter. "Does it always feel that good?"

"When you get someone like me who knows what their doing, hell yes it does."

Zatanna smacked Dick on the ass once and then she brought her clit up to Conner's face. He wrapped his arms under her legs to steady her from falling and then began eating licking her. Conner made slurping noises while he tongue fucked the sorceress. Zatanna screamed way louder for Conner, so he must've had a super tongue as well. Figures. She had never screamed like that for him when he went down on her. Dick could feel Conner's cock throbbing in his mouth.

"Oh my god," shrieked Zatanna. "Shit Conner, tongue fuck the hell out of me."

Dick stopped blowing Conner and got up and quickly raced across the hall into the Teen of Steel's room and looked under the bed. He found a condom box and quickly grabbed some of them. He got back in the room and tossed one at Conner who caught it without removing his tongue from Zatanna. He tore it open and placed it on himself in all of 10 seconds, and then in two seconds more he turned them over. He spit on his fingers and rubbed his dick, climbed on top of Zatanna, put his arms around her neck, and began plowing into her hard. Every time he thrusted, she got louder and louder. He had to have been annihilating her G-spot. Her toes were all so curled that they all looked broken. While Conner kissed her neck, Zatanna had her feet on his ass cheeks and was running her hands all down his muscular body.

"Oh... fuck... yes," she cried. Zatanna was barely able to get dialogue out she was in so much pleasure. "Shit... oh god fuck me... harder Conner!"

"You like daddy's cock don't you Zatanna," growled Conner kissing her neck.

Zatanna was so overcome it just came out as a cry of pleasure. Then Conner got aggresive and fucked harder.

"I SAID YOU LIKE DADDY'S COCK DON'T YOU?!"

"YES I FUCKING LOVE IT!"

"WHAT DO YOU LOVE?!"

"OH MY GOD I LOVE DADDY'S COCK! FUCK ME HARDER DADDY!"

Dick smiled and climbed back onto the bed and kneeled next to them. Conner looked up at him and smirked a sexy ass smile while he was ramming Zatanna. Dick didn't know what to expect at this point and he wasn't going to get his hopes up. He wasn't going to move his cock towards his friend, because he knew that Kryptonian didn't play ball for that team. He was probably lucky Conner hadn't tried to re-arrange his face after he began blowing him. And then in one swift movement he was proven completely wrong. Conner put his hand on Dick's ass, forced him closer with his strength, and wrapped his lips around Dick's cock. It was then Richard Grayson knew that he was right about the clone having a super tongue. Conner's tongue was moist and soft as fucking hell, absolutely perfect for sucking. He had never been blown in this way before. Conner was making circles on the slit of his cock. Everything about Conner's lips on him was perfect.

"Oh... my... god," Dick finally managed to say after about thirty seconds. "Supey you're fucking amazing with your tongue. You're an absolute god with it."

He grabbed a fistful of Conner's hair and began fucking his mouth the same way he had done to Dick, while Conner fucked Zatanna mercilessly. Dick felt himself throbbing again and knew this time there was no turning back. And it happened just like that all at once. Zatanna screamed one final time, Conner thrusted into her cunt hard one final time, and Dick hit the back of Conner's throat. Everyone roared in pleasure and came together. Dick held Conner in place by his hair so he couldn't move until he'd spent himself in his mouth. After about thirty seconds, Conner got up off Zatanna and ran to Dick's bathroom and he heard the sink cut on. Two seconds later Conner walked back in with water dripping from his mouth and he threw his full condom in the trash.

"I've done some shit tonight I thought I'd never do," he started. "And don't get me wrong I've loved all of it. But I am not swallowing at all."

Dick smiled and said," you'll hear no complaints from me Supey, to each his own bro."

"So that was a blowjob," said Conner stroking himself. "Damn, M'Gann and I missed out on some important shit while we were dating." Conner took a small bow with a smile. "I thank the both of you for that awesome fucking experience."

Zatanna was lying on the bed rubbing herself. She was still wet as a faucet which made Dick and Conner smile.

"Are you trying to tell us something Zatanna," asked Dick with a grin.

"Can't a girl sigh in peace," she said cupping one of her breasts.

"Not at all," said Conner still rubbing himself. "You need my permission to sigh."

"Well what are you going to do if I keep sighing?"

"Tear that ass up."

Conner smiled and climbed back onto the bed. He layed down eagle spread and immediately pressed his face into her cunt and began devouring it. Apparently Kryptonians must've had increased stamina if he was ready for another round of sex after only two minutes down time. She grabbed a fistful of his hair with one hand and rubbed her nipple with the other moaning in ecstasy. Dick walked up to Zatanna and grabbed her hair, and placed his member in her mouth. He bent down and squeezed one of her large tits. Suddenly he felt fingers suddenly begin to swim inside of him. Two belonged to Zatanna, and one belonged to Conner. Dick's eyes rolled and he exhaled and moved his hips in sync with their finger fucking. He could feel himself growing wetter with every second. He quickly pulled himself from Zatanna's mouth, both of their fingers and went and got on the bed behind Conner. Then spreading his friend's cheeks he slid his tongue into Conner's ass while massaging his bubble butt. He heard the clone gasp in shock but then, groan with absolute pleasure. He could feel the heat coming off Conner's ass and he gently licked a finger and shoved it in.

"Ooooooh my god Dick," moaned Conner out of breath. "What are you doing to me?"

"Making you feel damn good," he replied.

Dick looked down and saw that Conner had raised himself up onto his knees because he was hard as a rock again. He still couldn't believe how big Conner's penis was. It was already dripping pre-cum. Dick got under Conner and another quick dose of mouth fucking. Once he got up, Dick placed his hands back on his friends butt, then ran his tongue from Conner's asshole, down his balls, down all 10 inches to the top of his shaft and repeated it over and over, while he was finger fucking him with one finger. He could feel the Kryptonian shuddering with pleasure.

"Dick stop it man or I swear I'm going to cum everywhere."

"Control yourself Supey," advised Dick. With both hands, Dick clawed the Kryptonian's invulnerable skin from the top of his shoulders all the way to his ass while licking his hole vigorously. "We still got a ways to go."

Dick slapped Conners's ass and got off the bed. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a container of lube and his own condoms. He tossed the lube on the bed and put a condom on. Conner stopped licking Zatanna, and grinned motioning for Dick to come to him with one finger. Dick hopped back on the bed and took Conner's place tongue fucking Zatanna with his hands on her tits. The sorceress was so wet she had stained his limited edition Batman sheets with a red emblem, but that didn't matter. He was about to fuck her like no tomorrow. Dick moaned loudly as Conner put his tongue and two fingers to use on his asshole. He reached behind him and grabbed the back of Conner's head and shaved his face further into his butt.

"Dick I'm ready for you," said Zatanna.

"Yes you are," he replied with a smile rubbing her clit.

Dick felt the cold lube getting rubbed onto his asshole and three fingers go inside of him. He moaned with pleasure and he pulled Zatanna underneath him. After being stretched out by Conner, he had no worries about being rough with her. Dick placed his cock in her pussy and they both sighed at the same time. Even after taking that pounding from Conner, she should've been loose, but Zatanna was still so tight and wet. Dick grabbed both of her hands with his and placed them against the headboard and just fucked away on her. Every time he went in he could feel her getting wetter.

"Oh my god Dick," she sighed breaking her lips off his neck. "Yes, yes yes!"

"Oh baby you're so wet," he whispered in her ear.

Dick hit her G-spot and Zatanna's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Immediately he felt her squirt just a little bit onto his stomach. He pressed his lips to hers and their tongues fought for dominance. Dick felt the fingers withdraw from his lubed ass and Connor grabbed one of his shoulders with one hand strong hand, and could feel the other spreading his ass cheeks apart.

"You ready," Conner asked.

"Just put it in," gasped Dick.

"I don't want to hurt you Dick. Let me get some more lube on you."

"Conner, I've been fucked by guys before as I'm sure you know. Just put your dick in me already."

Conner did as he was obliged and pushed all the way inside of him with a single thrust. Dick could've swore Conner's penis pressed up against his stomach. He couldn't believe how large it was. It was the best fucking cock he'd ever had in him.

"Holy fuck, oh my god. God damn it's so huge."

"I'm sorry Dick did I go to fast? Did I hurt you?"

"Oh shit, oh fuck."

"Dude I'm sorry."

"FUCK!"

Do you need me to pull out?"

"Conner if you pull out, I swear to God I'm going to get my Kryptonite and smash it right through your damn skull. Just shut the hell up and fuck me hard now!"

That was all the clone needed to here. While Dick rammed Zatanna, Conner fucked the holy shit out of him. Zatanna's pussy was constricting as hell, and Conner's huge cock was stretching him the hell out with each stroke. Conner placed both hands on Dick's shoulders and fucked him like a madman. Conner was turning him on even more because he grunted and growled while he fucked. Every thrust was long, hard, and accurate. Dick nearly passed out from the pleasure because that's how many times his prostate was hit. Waves of pleasure were just overwhelming his nervous system. Dick was crying out in pleasure so loud that Zatanna silenced him by kissing him, but it didn't matter. He was still moaning every time his friends body slapped up hard against his ass. Dick knew that he would have bruises on his butt from Conner smacking it with his hand, and slamming into with his pelvis. It was all going to be worth it later. Conner though, apparently was very turned on by all the screaming. He grabbed Dick by the back of his head, yanked his hair back hard, and allowed him to yell some more. Dick let out a scream of pleasure and was silenced when Conner grabbed his neck and kissed him mouth to mouth over the shoulder. If he thought Conner's lips on his penis felt good, Conner's lips on his lips was absolute heaven. His mouth tasted like honey. Conner shoved him back down into Zatanna and then threw all his weight onto Dick's back. Now Dick was getting the full feel of that monster cock. God damn it he just wanted to stop moving and let Conner have his way with him. He was getting fucked so hard that he was seeing colors that didn't even exist.

As he was getting thrusted Dick reluctantly said," Conner wait wait wait."

"What is it," replied the Teen of Steel refusing to stop. He even began to thrust harder. Fuck this felt good.

"I need to use the bathroom real quick."

Conner smacked his ass, thrusted into his prostate one more time real good, and removed himself from Dick with a pop. Zatanna took that opportunity and pulled Conner on the bed into her again. After a few good thrusts she rolled them over, climbed into his lap, and flung her hair back. Then like a cowgirl she began to scream and ride the bull. She had her hands pinching his chest and Conner was just fucking away.

Dick exhaled as he got into the bathroom to use it. Today was easily the best sex he'd ever had. Having sex with Conner and Zatanna was better than all the times with Tanya and Matt combined. He had never once, in three years of being sexually active, been destroyed during sex like that before; he had even had a little trouble walking to the bathroom because it felt like he was still being slammed into. Conner had an absolute horsecock that felt fucking wonderful. When Dick came out the bathroom, he grabbed another condom. He was thinking of fucking Zatanna in the ass while Conner fucked her pussy, but then realized it was Conner's turn to get fucked.

As Zatanna still rode Conner, Dick walked over to them, lifted his friend's legs up and plunged his tongue into his hole.

"Damn Dick," sighed Conner letting Zatana ride him. "You make that shit feel so damn good. Fuck!"

"I do a lot that makes you feel good," said Dick. He shoved both his middle and index fingers into Conner and when he jumped again, Dick realized that he'd probably never been fucked before. Tonight was most likely his first time doing anything with a guy.

Note to self be gentle at first thought Dick. After about five minutes, anything goes. He grabbed a lot of lube and spread it inside, out, and around Conner's hole. Dick could feel Conner tensing up but he was still moaning with pleasure as Zatanna rode him. Dick then applied an equal amount onto his cock and lined himself up.

"You ready Boy Scout Junior," asked Dick with a smile before thrusting.

"It sounds hella dirty when you say it like that," sighed Conner.

"I know."

"Go ahead, but go slow at first please."

Dick gently placed the tip in and Conner closed his eyes and exhaled slowly in pain. He even slowed down fucking the sorceress.

"I've gotten punched in the face by Black Adam, attacked by Klarion's giant mutated cat, and slammed onto cars and it hurt less than this," he whimpered. "Fucking shit."

"Relax Supey," advised Dick rubbing the clones in thighs. "You're way too tense, you have to relax."

"It's hard to relax when I'm in pain Dick."

"It'll get better," said Zatanna. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his and he slowly continued to raise her up and down his shaft.

Dick waited about two minutes at the tip and then he inserted four inches all at once and saw Conner turn red. He was breathing real hard gritting his teeth; Dick could even see the veins in his neck. He stayed still for about two minutes, and finally inserted himself fully and began pumping.

"Oh fuck oh fuck," cried Conner gasping hard after five minutes. "Damn man."

"C'mon Supey," said Dick sliding back and forth real slow. "The pain'll stop soon, you're almost there I can feel you losening up. Once you get there you're going to beg me to speed up faster."

"Dick I'm already there, it stopped hurting about three minutes ago. It feels fucking fantastic now, go ahead speed up."

"You sure?"

"Speed up or I'm going to break all your ribs one by one with my pinkie."

Dick didn't want to know if that was a real threat but he sure as hell wasn't going to find out. He spread and lifted Conner's legs open some and began thrusting fast but gently. He watched Zatanna make out with Conner, as her body went up and down on his cock, while he getting fucked by Dick. It just turned all three of the on that much more.

"Oh my god Dick," Conner yelled out. "Fuck me harder!"

Dick put Conner's legs on top his shoulders and then he leaned forward and grabbed hold of his shoulders and then as hard as he could just began thrusting. Conner cried out with each thrust. After about one minute of trying, Dick finally reached in deep and hit Conner's prostate.

"OW FUCK," yelled the Kryptonian gasped out suddenly. "Ow, what the fuck did you do Dick?"

"Nothing," said Dick defensively.

"What's the matter," asked Zatanna going up and down still.

"I don't know it was starting to feel really good, then all of a sudden it started hurting like hell then felt fucking fantastic."

Now Dick understood. He thrusted and hit his prostate again. "Did it feel like that?"

"Oh shit... yeah! It felt just like that, what is that?"

Zatanna kissed his lips and said," that's your prostate Conner."

"FUCK," he gasped wiping sweat off his forehead. "DO IT AGAIN, BUT HARDER!"

Conner's ass was absolutely perfect combination of tightness and hotness. They stayed that way about two minutes. Finally Zatanna climbed off Conner, stood up on the bed and turned so she was facing Dick. She sat on Conner's face and while getting licked by him, she began making out with Dick. While his tongue was fighting with Zatanna's and he was making Conner's ass clap, Dick got an idea. He stopped fucking Conner and he stood up on the bed and it was as though Zatanna read his mind. She placed her hands on the wall and Dick plunged back into her, rubbing her cunt while fucking her. He placed his index finger in her mouth and she sucked it like a straw. Two seconds later (as Dick was expecting) Conner got another rubber, got behind him and started plowing into him again. Dick closed his eyes as the clone showed him no mercy. It was the best feeling in the world; fucking and getting fucked. After two minutes of sandwich fucking, Zatanna headed towards the bathroom, and that just left Conner pounding the fuck out of Dick's asshole again while spanking him. Conner slammed Dick from behind until the former Boy Wonder's face was on the wall. Dick's prick was so hard he knew he could probably cut steel with it right now. Conner carefully took his prick into his powerful hand jacked it slowly. Dick wanted to cum right then and there.

"Oh shit Dick fuck," whined Conner in complete ecstasy. "You're ass is so fucking tight I love it."

"Fuck me man," yelled Dick.

As usual the clone followed Dick's orders to the letter. Conner let go of Dick's penis, spread his lovers legs, and grabbed both of his arms. He pulled them back allowing him more extention to go into him. Dick head bobbed, and slammed against the wall again and again. His eyes were rolling into the back of his head. Conner hit his spot again and Dick felt some pre-cum drip into his condom. Dick held onto Conner's ass to stop him from thrusting into him further.

"What's wrong," panted a sweaty Conner with a grin. He grabbed Dick by the hair and pulled him back until they were face to face. He playfully bit Dick's neck, and after pulled him into a long wet kiss from behind which he broke with a wet smack. Conner started rubbing the inside of Dick's thighs gently making him go weak in the legs "Do you want me to speed up some more? Because I can do that. Or is daddy's cock too big and splitting you in half?"

"Please don't flatter yourself," replied Dick standing up straight. "You're a little big but you're nothing I can't handle.

"Then why'd you stop me?"

"Because I'm about to make your toes curl."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Wish granted."

He grabbed Conner by the throat, kissed him roughly, and turned him around with his back on the wall. Conner ripped off his condom, and Dick kissed his neck all over, and nibbled on his ear. He jacked him off for a few seconds. Suddenly Dick got another idea and he lifted Conner's legs. He probably only had enough strength to do this for a minute tops because Conner was so much damn bigger than him. He lifted Conner against the wall and began tearing into him with his cock.

"OH MY GOD," roared Conner making the cutest surprised face. "FUCK YES, RIGHT THERE! DAMN IT OH GOD FUCK ME!"

"Say my name bitch," ordered Dick biting into his neck.

"Oh god Dick please go faster."

Dick slammed up against Conner's prostate.

"Say my real fucking name Conner Kent."

"Oh shit... Richard... fuck me harder!"

Dick was kissing his neck, lifting him, and re-arranging his insides all at once, while Conner hugged around his neck. Dick could see that Conner's toes looked like they were having a seizure.

"Looks like I curled your toes," panted Dick with a smile.

Conner kissed him hard in the mouth their tongues swimming like dolphins and broke off after four seconds with a smack. Finally running out of strength they fell back onto the bed and Dick missionary styled Conner. Zatanna came back in, still wet and kneeled next to them and Dick shoved two fingers into her as he felt his own cock begin to pulsate. He was about to burst everywhere.

"You ready for me," he roared at Conner. "I'm gonna cum."

"Flip me real quick," ordered Conner his fingers in Dick's ass. "Hurry up before you cum."

Dick quickly flipped Conner onto his knees, placed his hands under Conner's chest rubbing his chest and playing with his nipples and he started fucking him from behind. It wouldn't be long now. The magic user positioned her pussy in front of the Kryptonian. Conner grabbed her legs and shoved his entire face into her cunt and went to work. After thirty seconds of that Conner inserted two fingers into her real hard and Zatanna squirted all over his entire face. Dick wrapped one of his hands around Conner's forehead and pulled back, and he used the other to jack him off; then he started his last few hard strokes in Conner's ass. Finally, he hit Conner's prostate one last time and the Teen of Steel cried out. He clenched the mattress and pulled tearing chunks of it and the sheet and he blew his orgasm every where. Then, grabbing Conner's hair with both hands; Dick pulled back and gave him three final hard fucks.

"I'm cumming," he yelled. Dick arched Conner's back down and he burst like a balloon. One he had spent himself he and Conner both slumped forward and collapsed onto the bed. Zatanna turned around so that all their faces were near one another. And then they all just kissed for a second. It was mostly a fight to swap spit with Zatanna, feel Dick's lips on your neck, and have Conner's tongue roll in your mouth.

"That was amazing," admitted Conner wiping his face after about one minute. "Absolutely fucking amazing. I've never fucked so hard in my five years of life. I thought I was going to break you one of you two in half."

"Why," asked Dick.

"I've only ever had sex with M'Gann. This was the first time I've ever had sex with humans."

"Well you almost did break me," admitted Zatanna. "I'm going to be so sore tomorrow from you slamming your steel skinned body against my thighs."

"And I did take that bathroom break for a reason," laughed Dick. "You were seriously tearing me a new one. But I got you back."

Yeah you did dude, I'm not going to be able to walk right for a day or two. It felt hella good, but my ass feels so sore."

Dick laughed and kissed Conner on the neck and in the mouth one last time. He squeezed Conner's butt cheeks before removing himself from the clone's ass with a quick _pop._ Dick took off the filled condom and placed it in the garbage.

"Yeah well you're not the only one," Dick replied. "10 fucking inches dude! No wonder Lois likes Superman."

"Wow Dick look at your bed," said Zatanna with a giggle. "I think you're going to need a new one."

Dick groaned as he looked at the bed. He realized that he was definitely going to need to buy a new mattress since Conner had torn large ass pieces out it. Not to mention his limited edition Batman sheets were ruined and covered in everybody's DNA.

"Yeah well it wouldn't have been so bad here if Mandingo here could've controlled his strength when he came," Dick said playfully. "I mean I let you into my room: We all kiss each other, blow each other, and fuck each other. We had such a good time Supey and what do you do? You destroy my damn mattress and limited edition sheets."

"Well if you two had just kept it down I never would've came in here tonight," said Conner getting up and rubbing himself. "I just wanted to watch TV tonight."

"Don't you think we were loud for a reason," said Zatanna with a wink. She walked up to him and kissed him. "Just the two of us in here would've been fun but boring. At least with the three of us it was sensational."

"I mean honestly bro," said Dick wiping sweat off his forehead. He walked behind Conner and spanked him on the butt gently. "What's more fun? Watching ESPN re-runs or fucking?"

Conner sighed and said," after tonight, it would definately have to be fucking. That trick against the wall was easily the best. Never saw it coming. Where did you learn that?"

"I walked in on Batman with Vicki Vale when I was eleven. He was doing that to her."

"Is there anything you haven't learned from Batman," asked Zatanna.

Dick thought real hard and replied," manners."

"Yeah well I feel extremely dirty, but I am waaaay too tired to stand under water and shower tonight," said Conner with a yawn at the end.

"Yeah well I'm not sleeping in this messy destroyed ass bed either. Not to mention, I think my room needs to air out from the sex smell before tomorrow when the Team gets here."

"And you are the only one with a King-size that fits four people Conner," said Zatanna.

Conner smiled and they all nakedly walked into his bedroom. The next morning Dick was the first to wake up. He was right about his cheeks being sore, but it was worth it. Zatanna was pressed up against his front, while Conner's morning wood was already knocking at his back door. He kissed her on the back of the neck, and kissed him on the forehead. Conner's eyes fluttered as he woke, and Zatanna turned around with a yawn.

"What a fucking night," she sighed grabbing Dick's cock. "And I do mean that literally, but it was well worth it. It's probably illegal to feel as good as we felt in 9 different countries."

"So I'm curious," said Conner. He wrapped his arm around Dick's waist under the covers and gave him a long kiss. "When's the next spontaneous hot fuck? Becuase I definitely want to be a part of it and I will be super pissed off if I'm not."

"Goddamn Supey," said Dick. "Wouldn't it be sensible to have breakfast first? Or at least a shower?"

"The Team showers are on the way to the kitchen. Not to mention I want to get fucked again and I've never done it in a shower before."

"Really," said Dick and Zatanna at the same time.

**5 minutes later**

The threesome was in the male side locker room shower going at it again. Dick was lying on the hot wet shower floor, with his hands on Conner's ass, while the Kryptonian bounced up and grinded down his cock. Zatanna was taking it behind from Conner, while she was layed across Dick's chest kissing him. All three of them moaning and fucking their morning away. Dick slapped Conner's ass and came, while he pulled Zatanna's hair and came. Conner slumped forward and joined in the makout session with Dick and Zatanna.

"I must say Conner you are a damn good fuck," said Zatanna flipping her hair.

"Tell me something I don't know," replied the Kryptonian nuzzling her neck.

"You both know that as much as we want to, we can't literally fuck the entire day away," admitted Dick.

"True I have patrol in an hour," growled Zatanna.

"We could go one more time," said a hopeful Conner.

"Are Kryptonians always this horny?"

"Once you humans get us going, hell yeah."

"Then where should we make our final stand," asked Dick.

"Kitchen."

"Conner do you know how often I fuck in kitchens?"

"I have a ten inch cock that's begging you to reconsider so it can fuck your ass until you can't walk."

"Kitchen fuck it is!" Dick jumped up. "Last one there gets fucked second Zee." Dick sprinted down the hall with Zatanna hot on his heels, and Conner slowly bringing up the rear, his dick bounding up and down. He reached the kitchen counter and immediately bent over hoping Conner took the hint. Zatanna slightly frustrated she wasn't going to get it from Conner first, still got her knees and started immediately sucking Dick off. Dick grinned heavily as he felt Conner roughly grab a fist full of his hair and line himself up.

Damn thought Dick as Zatanna blew him, and Conner began fucking him. I'm going to take vacations as often as possible.

**A/N - Well there it is my first SMUT story. I hope you guys liked it because it was damn fun writing this stuff even though it took me forever. If I happen to make another one it's going to be KaldurxArtemisxWally. And if you could take the time to review I would appreciate it.**


End file.
